With the development of newer wireless communications equipment, and the development of more sophisticated processing techniques, users can enjoy higher bandwidth connections to wireless networks. For example, a user can download and/or upload pictures and video. More recently, with the advent of high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) and high-speed uplink packet access (HSUPA), users have gained the ability to transfer large amounts of data, such as to implement file sharing and download movies or large audio files.
Because a wireless network is shared by many users, transfers of such large files can result in denial of access to other users of the network until some of the channel bandwidth becomes available. Previous attempts in wire-line systems to address this type of use (misuse) include monitoring channel traffic and terminating a subscription or terminating communications if misuse is detected. This is not a practicable solution in a wireless network for several reasons. Additional hardware would have to be installed resulting in additional cost of the system. By the time the misuse is detected, resources will have already been allocated. Further, shutting down a user completely can result in a loss of revenue.